1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to thong type bikini bottoms and briefs, and more particularly to a self supporting thong type brief which has no side or waist portions and can be shaped custom to fit the wearer for substantial exposure of the midsection and buttocks area and is particularly suited for sun bathing and tanning.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Thong-type bikini swimsuit bottoms and briefs are known in the art. However, most of these prior art garments have a fabric front section that covers the frontal area of the wearer, a midsection that extends along the crotch, and a rear portion that extends upwardly between the buttocks, and the front and rear portions are secured to a waist band or string which encircles the waist of the wearer.
These prior art types of garments will leave a white outline of the shape of the garment when the wearer is exposed to the sun or the lamps of a tanning booth. This white outline will often be seen when the person wears a swimsuit or other piece of clothing having a shape different from the one used to obtain the tan.
The present invention overcomes these problems and is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a self-supporting thong type brief which has no side or waist portions and can be shaped to custom fit the wearer for substantial exposure of the midsection and buttocks area and is particularly suited for sun bathing and tanning. In a preferred embodiment the tanning brief has an interior frame formed of a length of small diameter resilient malleable wire bent to form a relatively short front portion, opposed elongate side portions which extend rearwardly and angularly inward from said front portion and converge toward each other and then extend rearwardly parallel to one another to form a longitudinal rear portion. At least the longitudinal rear portion of the frame is covered by a soft cushioning material. The frame and cushioning material is completely enclosed by a fabric covering. The brief is preferably packaged and sold in a straight configuration, and is thereafter manually shaped into a generally C-shaped configuration curved along its length to custom fit the body of an individual wearer. When worn, the brief covers the genital area, extends rearwardly along the crotch area, and curves upwardly between the buttocks of the wearer, and is resiliently maintained on the body of the wearer by the spring tension of the frame.